Facebook Heartbreak
by Green Rainboots
Summary: When Dave becomes friends with Kurt on Facebook, he doesn't realize that this will mean a new round of heartbreak for him. It doesn't cross his mind as he sends the friend request to Kurt that he could stumble across Kurt and Blaine and their relationship on Kurt's Facebook page. Angst. T for safety.


_I have been working on this story for I don't even know how long. Months. But I hope you like it. I'm a HUMONGOUS Klaine fan, and I will never, ever write them in any other pairings, so don't get your hopes up for me writing happier stories with Dave. He's an angsty character, and since I don't like or write Kurtofsky (it's a personal preference, don't judge), I will most likely only write angsty stories about him._

* * *

When Dave becomes friends with Kurt on Facebook, he doesn't realize that this will mean a new round of heartbreak for him. It doesn't cross his mind as he sends the friend request to Kurt, which is one of the first things he does when he's back home from the hospital, that he could stumble across Kurt and Blaine and their relationship on Kurt's Facebook page. But once he's faced with it, it doesn't really surprise him. What does surprise him, however, is the pang he feels in his chest when he sees the first picture of the two of them together.

He's looking through Kurt's pictures. He's not exactly sure why he does it, but he tells himself that it's because he wants to know what Kurt has been up to since Prom and since Scandals. He's a little afraid that some of it might be because he still really likes Kurt, despite the rejection on Valentine's Day. When you harbor feelings for a person for that long, it takes time to get over them again. But when he looks through the pictures Kurt has been tagged on, he comes across a photo of Kurt leaning against Blaine, who has his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt's hands are resting on Blaine's. It's from Breadstix, February 14th. It's from Valentine's Day. It's from the day Kurt last broke Dave's heart.

The picture is simple enough, but it makes Dave's heart do something mildly painful. Clench, maybe. Because even though it's just a photo, there's no denying that Kurt is very happy with Blaine. Probably in love with him, Dave thinks. He's not sure, not until he comes across the next picture of Kurt and Blaine together. It's also from Valentine's Day, and it shows Kurt and Blaine sitting together at a table covered in hearts and candies. Dave recognizes the box of candy that that he gave Kurt on the table, and seeing it makes him feel both embarrassed at what he had done that night, and a little upset, because Kurt has clearly forgotten all about who it was from and why. Either that or he doesn't care.

On the photo, Kurt and Blaine are sitting across from each other, though on the same side of the table, so close that Kurt's knees are a little apart to make room for Blaine's. They're both leaning forward, leaving only a couple of inches between their faces, and Blaine has his hands on Kurt's knees while Kurt has an arm locked tightly around Blaine's neck, his other hand on Blaine's thigh. They clearly didn't know they were being photographed, which only makes it that much more authentic.

They're staring at each other like the world around them doesn't exist. It sounds cheesy, even just in Dave's head, but Kurt and Blaine are looking at each other with such love and adoration that it had to have been sending out an aura of love for miles around them.

It makes Dave feel a little heartbroken again. And a little sick, at the thought of Kurt loving Blaine that much. It also leads to thoughts of how Kurt probably shows Blaine his love, and vice versa, and what they did when they got back from the Sugar Shack that night, and Dave's not stupid. Those two have been together for nearly a year. They're both healthy teenage guys. There's no way they haven't had sex. And the thought of Kurt and Blaine having sex makes Dave feel a little more sick, because he doesn't want Kurt to have sex with anyone but Dave.

As soon as he thinks that, he shakes his head roughly and flips to a different picture. He doesn't want to think about having sex with Kurt, even though he's done that before. Not when Kurt is so very clearly in love with Blaine, who probably wouldn't appreciate Dave having dirty fantasies about his boyfriend, even if Kurt would probably just feel awkwardly flattered again.

The next picture, however, almost only makes things worse, because it's a photo of Blaine and Kurt kissing. Kurt has one hand on Blaine's cheek, the other on his neck, and Blaine's hands are on Kurt's back and waist. There's people and balloons all around them, but clearly, they didn't notice any of that when this picture was taken. They look completely engrossed in each other. Someone is in the process of stealing Blaine's hat, and still they don't look like they're getting ready to react to anything other than each other. And it's just a photo, Dave wasn't there to feel the atmosphere or the chemistry between them (and he's thankful for that, really, because yeah, he still has some feelings for Kurt, and he definitely had feelings for Kurt on Valentine's Day), but he can tell just by this photo that their sole focus was on each other, and the world around them didn't exist.

It breaks Dave's heart, because yes, goddamn it, he's still a little in love with Kurt. It doesn't help that Kurt is continuously so kind, even though he has no reason to be. That doesn't help Dave get over him, and he should get over Kurt, because Kurt has a boyfriend, and they're so deeply, irrevocably in love that not even Dave can ignore it.

But at the same time, Dave can't flip to the next picture. He can't move on to the next picture. He can't take his eyes off Kurt and Blaine's intense lip lock on the photo. He wants to be the one to kiss Kurt like that. He wants to be the one to hold Kurt like that. But he can't, at least not without getting punched in the face by both Kurt and his perfect little boyfriend. Forcing himself onto Kurt once was more than enough for Kurt.

It's a very small part of David that regrets that kiss in the locker room. He'd wanted to kiss Kurt so fucking badly. The only problem was that Kurt wanted no part of that kiss.

Dave shakes his head again and flips to the next picture. It's just a picture of Kurt and Rachel from Valentine's Day. In fact, all the next few pictures are just Kurt with other people, sometimes just in the background. Nothing incriminating. Nothing that makes Dave jealous or angry or upset, or anything like that. Not until he comes across a black and white photo of a raised, naked leg, visible to mid-thigh, with the foot pressed against the headboard of a bed. The leg has been tagged _Kurt Hummel_.

Holy. Fuck.

That's a photo of Kurt's naked leg, posted by Blaine. That's proof that they have sex. And holy fuck, Dave did not need proof of that. The thought was enough on its own, he doesn't need evidence.

Down in the corner of the picture, Dave can see that the photo is placed in an album called _My Teenage Dream_. It's a sappy title, and it makes him want to gag, but his heart clenches again when he remembers that that's probably the kind of thing that Kurt likes, and Blaine knows that.

Dave pauses with his mouse over the album link. He doesn't need to see more photos like this one. He doesn't want to see more evidence of how much Kurt and Blaine love each other, and how unattainable Kurt is to anyone but Blaine. He doesn't need to get his heart broken again. But with one more look at Kurt's naked leg, he knows. He wants to see more of Kurt like this. And the part of him that wants to see more photos of Kurt overrules the part of him that just wants to close his browser and avoid looking at photos of Kurt with Blaine, so Dave clicks on the link to Blaine's album, holding his breath as he waits for the photos to load.

It's heartbreaking.

Some of it's simple enough, from what Dave can tell. Just Kurt smiling or posing like a model or eating or something equally normal. And with Blaine not actually on the photo, there's a part of Dave that can pretend he's the one behind the camera, not Blaine.

Not that he really realizes that, because some of the pictures are far less simple and much more heartbreaking.

There's a series of black and white pictures, much like the one of Kurt's leg, some of which have other body parts, some of which have Kurt's face on them. And these black and white pictures are some of the ones that hurt the most, because there's an undeniable intimacy about them.

There's one of two hands, with intertwined fingers, on what looks to be a mattress. One hand has been tagged _Kurt Hummel_, the other has been tagged _Blaine Anderson_. It's not much more than hands and wrists, but there's nothing on the wrists, and Dave's feeling a little paranoid, so he can't help but think if this is another one where they were actually naked when the photo was taken.

There's a colored photo of two pairs of feet, pressed together on the back of a chair in the choir room, as far as Dave can tell. One pair is wearing laced boots, and is tagged _Kurt Hummel_, the other is wearing boat shoes, tagged _Blaine Anderson_. Another photo of two pairs of feet follows right after the other one, but this time, they're bare and poking out of the end of a duvet. Another hint. Another pang in Dave's chest at the evidence of exactly how much these two people love each other, and how much Kurt doesn't care for him in any other way than friends.

One of the most heartbreaking ones is a photo of Kurt in bed. He's lying on his side, with his duvet over his hips and covering parts of his chest as the corner is tucked underneath his head, along with his hand. His chest is otherwise naked, and he's smiling fondly at the camera – or rather, perhaps, at Blaine.

That's a post-sex photo, and there's no chance in hell of it being anything else.

This picture is the one that makes Dave close his entire browser.

He can't look at it anymore. He can't look at Kurt's happy face and know that he's happy with someone else. He can't look at pictures of Kurt in bed, the proof that he has sex with Blaine, that he loves Blaine like that. He can't look at all the pictures and know that he wasn't there to experience any of the situations, he wasn't there to take any pictures of Kurt, **Blaine** was. Blaine was there for it all. Blaine has all of Kurt – body, mind, and heart. And there's no denying it. There's no pretending. There's no way around it. And as much as Dave would like to tell himself, and those around him who know, that he's over Kurt, that it isn't heartbreaking to see Kurt with Blaine, or to hear him call Dave a friend, but Blaine his boyfriend, he can't. He can't tell himself that lie, not anymore.

He's in love with Kurt, and Kurt's in love with Blaine. Another thing that doesn't go Dave's way, he supposes.

_Guess what, ham hock? You're not his type._

**END**


End file.
